Le Pervers Sadique Psychopathe
by Eldelwynne
Summary: Je m'appelle Yuno et je travaillais pour la marine, j'avais une vie paisible... Jusqu'au jour ou la marine a décidé de me se passer de mes services, mais je fus sauvée et recueillie par le pirate le plus dérangé qui soit j'ai nommé Trafalgar Law. Cependant avec lui aucun service n'est gratuit bien au contraire...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Ici la présidente du comité PSP (Pervers(e) Sadique Psychopathe), bienvenue à vous chère lectrice avide de chair fraiche, perverse, psychopathe malsaine, dérangée ou bien normale (peut-être que ça existe encore qui sait), qu'importe vous êtes les bienvenues. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser *prend un couteau pour offrir son sang en sacrifice* pour mon autre fiction sur "La fille venue du ciel", j'ai continué à écrire mais je manque d'inspiration et je n'ai pas suffisamment écrit pour faire un chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner je vous présente cette fiction, l'idée m'est venue toute seule du coup j'ai saisi l'occasion Je vous présente donc une fiction centrée sur Law et mon OC, l'histoire sera vraiment centrée sur le couple et sera très certainement courte. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.

One piece ne m'appartient pas mais je pense fortement rejoindre une de mes consœurs fanfictieuse pour un coup d'état *petit rire sadique*

* * *

Moi c'est Yuno je suis une simple fille, vivant sur une île paisible de grande line. J'ai grandi avec mes grands-parents qui ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde. Néanmoins, j'ai beaucoup étudié les sciences et maintenant je travaille pour la marine en tant que chercheuse. Je travaille sur mon île dans un laboratoire (de chimie et biologie) qui est aussi ma maison. Les premières années c'était plutôt simple, mais au fil du temps j'ai travaillé sur des affaires plus compliquées. Je me suis dit qu'ils me faisaient confiance, néanmoins plus le temps passait plus j'avais des doutes. Je n'appartenais pas vraiment à la marine, je travaillais juste pour eux, du coup si j'en savais trop qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour en tirer des conclusions, de plus j'habitais seule et ne sortais presque jamais et je n'avais plus de famille vivante. Si je disparaissais mystérieusement, qui s'en inquiéterait ? M'enfin ce n'était que des suppositions, et je n'y prêtais guère attention. Je continuais à travailler pour la marine. Comme à mon habitude j'allais me coucher faire deux heures du mat, une fois mon travail terminé. Cependant je fus réveillée par une odeur de fumée, je descendis les escaliers de ma maison. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et me rendit compte avec effroi que je n'avais aucun moyen de passer il y avait du feu partout. Comment le feu avait pu se propager aussi vite ? A cet instant précis je me rappelai que j'en savais beaucoup sur les affaires de la marine. Alors mon heure était venue ? Ça y et ils ont décidé de me tuer, un laboratoire qui prend feu, c'est un accident courant, ça passera inaperçue aux yeux du monde. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que ma vie n'a pas été spécialement passionnante, j'aurais voulu voyager sur les mers mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de quitter mon laboratoire (et ma salle de dissection). La fumée commençait sérieusement à m'étouffer et je me demandais si j'allais mourir brûler ou asphyxier. J'étais étonnamment calme ce qui m'étonna moi-même, je me suis dit que j'allais mourir sans que personne ne puisse jamais rien savoir. J'étais au pied du mur, recroquevillé, mon esprit commençait tout doucement à glisser vers l'inconscience. Respirer m'étais de plus en plus difficile, faut voir le côté positif au moins je ne mourrais pas brûlé vive mais asphyxier par la fumée. Mes poumons me brûlaient et ma vue commençait à s'assombrir, ça y est c'est la fin me dis-je, je vais mourir. Je regardais une dernière fois le feu qui s'étendait autour de moi avant de sombrer. Mais juste avant de fermer les yeux je vis une silhouette impressionnante se dresser devant moi. C'était un homme, grand et svelte, mais il libérait une aura impressionnante. Je ne sais pas si c'est la mort imminente qui me fait délirer, mais j'ai été irrémédiablement attirée par son regard d'un froid glacial qui me fit oublier la chaleur environnante de l'incendie, et me gela littéralement. Ces yeux étaient d'un gris métallique qui me fit frissonner on aurait dit qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur même de mon âme (et c'est une scientifique qui vous dit ça). Cet homme aux yeux si envoutants fut la dernière vision que j'eus du monde.

Je me réveillais difficilement, j'avais des nausées et ma tête tournait. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et contemplai la pièce. Au premier coup d'œil ça ressemble à une infirmerie ou un truc du genre. Soudain un flash sur ce qui venait de lui arriver lui revint, elle chercha aussitôt de quoi se défendre, elle ne savait pas où elle était tombée. Elle se leva et commença à avancer quand quelque chose bloqua mon poignet, des menottes ?!

\- Merde jurais-je ça ne sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire.

* * *

Me revoilà ^^. Alors ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour ! C'est encore moi :3 la présidente du comité PSP (Pervers(e) Sadique Psychopathe). C'est parti pour un deuxième chapitre sur notre médecin cinglé préféré ^^

Mon retard est dû à ma ponctualité légendaire (rire) et aussi à mon bac blanc de Français qui ne m'a absolument pas rendu plus cinglé que je ne l'étais avant.

N'humaniste ! n'huma n'huma ! n'huma - niste ! N'huma n'huma - niste !

Bref... passons, je vous propose donc aujourd'hui chers membres de notre comité, un nouveau chapitre haut en couleur (ou pas). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Surveille ton vocabulaire miss, tu es chez moi ici._ Me répondit une voix dans un coin de la pièce._

_Je me retournai en direction de la voix, un homme se tenait debout dans un coin sombre de la pièce. L'homme s'avança et sortit petit à petit de la zone d'ombre de la pièce. J'eus du mal à cacher ma surprise mais aussi ma peur à la vue de l'homme en face de moi. Trafalgar Law, un sadique qui adore découper les gens en morceaux. Je ne le blâme pas pour ses activités moi aussi j'aime bien la dissection sauf quand c'est sur ma personne. En effet je devrais être morte brûlée vive donc personne ne me cherchera ici, victime idéale pour ce type. Je déglutis je suppose qu'il ne m'offrira pas une mort sans souffrance, j'espère au moins que mes restes serviront à quelque chose de grand. Bah quoi ? Foutu pour foutu. Arrivé devant moi, je vis ses yeux gris, et je me rappelai l'incendie c'était lui avant que je m'évanouisse. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi envoutants et attirants, mais ils dégageaient quelque chose de malsain. Ils me sondaient de leur lueur pétillante de sadisme. Le rookie brisa le silence en me posant une question :_

\- Ton nom ?

\- Yuno _répondis-je d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, mais qui cacha mal ma peur ce qui le fit sourire._

\- Bien.

_Il alla vers une table et prit un scalpel, et merde je commençais à paniquer, et tirai sur la chaîne de ma menotte en espérant qu'elle cède en vain. Il se retourna toujours en souriant et s'approcha de moi. J'étais tétanisé par la peur et je ne pus réagir face à ma mort imminente. Une fois devant moi je fermais les yeux en le sentant s'approcher de plus en plus de moi._

\- Tu sais t'en servir ?

\- Pardon ? _J'étais tellement surprise par sa question, que je n'avais pas remarquée que j'avais parlé à voix haute._

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué comme question_ me répondit-il en soupirant._ Alors ? J'attends...

\- Euh... Oui je sais m'en servir

_Je ne comprenais pas sa question, il voulait quoi ? que je me batte à mort contre lui avec comme seule arme un scalpel ? Une manière pour lui de me torturer en le combattant désespérément sachant que je n'ai aucune chance. Il me regarderait combattre avec acharnement reculant le plus possible l'échéance inévitable de ma mort. Un merveilleux spectacle pour un psychopathe comme lui._

\- Bien donc tu ne voies pas d'inconvénient à travailler pour moi ?

\- ...

_De toute façon si je réponds non je me fais découper, si je réponds oui bah je sais pas on verra bien_

\- Oui

\- Bonne réponse, ça me fera un macchabée en moins à la morgue aujourd'hui

_Ouhlà Law qui nous fait de l'humour, si seulement je ressortais vivante pour le dire._

_Ça faisait bien deux jours que Law n'avait pas dormi trop occupé à faire des expériences chelou dont j'étais obligé de participer._

\- Je peux aller manger s'il te plaît ?_ Dis-je d'une voix suppliante._

\- Pas question, d'abord tu me trouves une expérience originale à faire, qui nous permettra de faire des victimes en bataille._ Me répondit-il simplement_

\- Mais pourquoi ?_ Dis-je d'une voix lasse_

\- Pour être sûr que tu ne seras pas un boulet inutile à trainer. _Rétorqua le plus normalement du monde Law._

_Ça phrase me fit tiquer, ce type n'a vraiment aucun tact... J'essayais quand même de protester, dans un élan suicidaire sans doute._

\- Mais euh...

_Law se tourna vers moi toujours son scalpel à la main avec un regard qui dit "si tu continues de piailler, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne puisses plus le faire." Vaincu, je m'assis sur une chaise, coude sur le genou et tête posée sur ma main, et me mis à réfléchir. Je levai la tête et regardai au plafond la lumière tamisée de la salle d'opération qui clignotait. Mon ventre pardon mon estomac (ça fait plus professionnel) gargouilla ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner Law. Pff abruti va ! Moi j'ai faim j'ai mal à l'estomac moi... Hum estomac ça me donne une idée._

\- J'ai trouvé une idée capitaine_ clamai-je fière de moi_

\- Hum... Bien dans ce cas je te laisse la faire moi je vais petit-déjeuner.

\- Enfoiré moi aussi je..._ Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer que Law était à coté de moi un scalpel sous ma gorge, toujours avec ce putain de sourire sadique collé au visage._

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien..._ Déglutis-je_

\- Je préfère ça

_Sur ce Law quitta la pièce fière de m'avoir remis à ma place, grr ce type est un pervers narcissique psychopathe sadique dérangé malsain désaxé imbu de lui-même. et j'en passe. Sur ceux je m'appliquais à réaliser mon expérience. Tel que je me connais j'avais un sourire béa aux lèvres tout en manipulant avec précision et doigté les organes. Et oui c'était bien là une de mes seules qualités._

_Bien me concentrant à ma tâche je m'appliquais à bien choisir les organes. Plus j'avançais dans mon expérience plus je trouvais cette idée simple, vous avez juste à prendre un estomac et de quoi faire péter le tout comme une allumette ou alors si vous êtes bon tireur vous pouvez lancer la bombe et tirer dedans à hauteur des ennemis. Enfin fallait-il encore que ça marche, je décidais donc de prélever un morceau d'estomac de le placer dans un bécher et de tenter de mettre une allumette on verra bien ce que ça donne. Une fois l'allumette en contact avec l'estomac et les sucs gastrique le bécher explosa. Ce qui projeta des morceaux de verre partout._

\- Eh merde, c'est pas bon ça...

_Il faut que je me dépêche de nettoyer ou bien Law va me tuer. Tient maintenant que j'y repense pourquoi m'avait-il fait entrer dans son équipage déjà ? Ha oui parce que je savais des choses qu'il l'intéressait, mais quoi. Mon esprit bouillonnait en cherchant plusieurs hypothèses, comme avoir des informations sur les hauts membres de la marine. Pendant que je réfléchissais, je m'affairais à ranger le bazar que j'avais mis avant que Law ne revienne. Quand j'eus fini je remarquais que le manche du balai était rouge, je jetais donc un coup d'œil à ma main et vit que j'étais blessée et que le sang coulait pas mal. Attends une minute, je filai dans le coin de la pièce qui comportait une glace et je vis que j'avais une plaie et des coupures sur le visage. Pendant que je constatais les dégâts, j'entendis des claquements de talons dans mon dos, et une voix devenue qui m'est devenue à mon plus grand malheur familière._

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir dans l'équipage pour que tu passes ton temps à t'admirer dans un miroir. _Me dit-il Froidement._

_Je me retournais et vit sa grande silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte, la lumière du couloir l'éclairait de derrière. Si son sourire et ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi flippants on aurait pu croire à que c'était un ange, mais dans son cas se serait plutôt le diable. Je le regardais et vis qu'il abandonna sa posture immobile pour s'approcher de moi, et me dévisager._

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? _Il descendit le regard._ Et à ta main ?

\- Eh bien mon expérience s'est révélée juste, mais le matériel n'a pas supporter ma manipulation.

_Il soupira et d'un signe de la main me dit de le suivre, on passa une porte situé sur un côté de la pièce pour entrer dans l'infirmerie._

\- Assieds-toi _m'intima-t-il_

_J'obéis, et il prit des compresses qu'il humidifia avec un désinfectant et qu'il plaça sur mes plaies. Ensuite il banda ma main, pendant toute l'opération je regardais ses longs doigts fins enrouler avec précision et dextérité la bande autour de ma main, on voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de faire cela._

\- La prochaine fois fait attention, sinon tu vas nous coûter cher en matériel.

\- Bien... Il _me fixa l'air de dire tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?_ Capitaine_ ajoutais-je._

_Sur ce je tournais les talons et gonflai les joues, rho ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là. M'enfin si je fais un pas de travers, je viendrais compléter sa collection morbide (de bocaux de verre). Mon ventre qui gargouillait semblait me supplier de le remplir, ce que j'allais bien sûr faire une fois arriver aux cuisines. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle, Law décida de faire durer un peu plus mon supplice._

\- Au fait tu ne m'a pas dit en quoi consistait ton expérience ? Me dit-il en souriant sarcastiquement

\- Mais je ne pourrais pas...

\- Pardon, il ne me semble pas que t'avoir demandé si oui ou non tu voulais bien m'expliquer ce que tu as fait. _Me réprimanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_Je dus donc faire un long monologue, ponctué par les répliques sarcastiques de Law qui me donnait envie de lacérer son visage avec des scalpels rouillés. Quand le calvaire fut enfin fini Law me laissa le droit et j'ai bien dit le droit car je suis soumise à son bon vouloir, d'aller manger mais j'avais pour mission de lui rapporter un café._

\- Grr, m'en fou ! Son café il l'aura quand j'aurais fini de manger à son tour d'attendre.

_Je ruminai ma colère contre Law pendant le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois arrivé à bon port je sentis une odeur de pâtisserie, je me léchais les babines et vit Ban s'affairer aux fourneaux pour le repas du midi de l'équipage. Dès qu'il me vit il sourit :_

\- Bonjour Yuno tu as faim ?

\- Euh... oui je peux prendre quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr je t'ai laissé ton petit déjeuner sur la table.

_Mon petit déjeuner était somme toute assez classique mais ça me suffisait, un verre de lait un croissant et un fruit. Je me dépêchais quand même de manger et demandai à Ban où je pouvais préparer un café. Une fois le café fait je parcourais le chemin inverse pour l'amener à Law. Devant la porte de l'infirmerie je frappais avant d'entrer mais n'entendis pas de réponse, j'ouvris la porte mais il n'y avait personne. Ban m'avait dit que Law serait peut-être dans sa chambre je me retournai donc mais me heurtai à quelque chose, qui se trouvait être Law dans la collision je m'étais renversé le café dessus. Je levai lentement la tête et regarde l'expression de Law, m'attendant à me faire engueuler. Au lieu de ça, Law avait un sourire carnassier qui semblait regarder plus bas je baissai le regard et vis, que Law fixait ma poitrine mes joues devinrent rouges de honte. Je plaçais mes bras devant ma poitrine à cet instant Law cessa de me regarder, il hausse les épaules et continua son chemin dans l'infirmerie. Je le suivais du regard, sans se retourner il me demanda d'aller chercher un autre café. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir trop choquée et honteuse par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout en rebroussant chemin je tiquais et me rendis compte qu'il s'était moqué de moi, et avait traité de manière silencieuse ma poitrine d'insignifiante._

\- Le salaud _grognais-je_

\- De qui tu parles ? _Me demanda une voix_

_Je relevais la tête et vit Penguin en face de moi qui me souriait._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu chers lecteurs ! :)

Savez-vous ce qui ferait plaisir à Law-sama ?

Une petite review bien sûre !

Et surtout n'oubliez pas ...

N'humaniste ! N'huma n'huma - niste !


	3. Un petit Coucou

Je copie-colle ci-dessous le même texte que j'ai publié dans mon autre fanfiction, pour vous informer sur mon absence.

Désolée d'avance pour celles et ceux qui pensaient que c'était un nouveau chapitre.

Eh non je ne suis pas morte sous les coups de scalpel de Trafalgar Law et je suis désolée de ne vous prévenir que maintenant. Mais j'ai rarement le temps de me poser tranquillement ces derniers temps pour écrire un peu, mais rassurez-vous j'ai continué un peu à écrire pour mes deux fictions mais pas de quoi faire un chapitre hélas. Tout ça pour dire que je n'abandonne pas mes fictions mais que je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire et de vous poster de nouveaux chapitres.

Voilà je fais de gros bisous à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent mes fictions *^*/, et je suis encore désolée d'être si peu présente.


	4. Chapter 3

Salut, je suis de retour avec ce chapitre 3 du Pervers Sadique Psychopathe, tant attendu !*^*/ (Ou pas).

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir. J'ai lu vos reviews quand vous les avaient posté mais je n'ai pas répondu, je suis désolée T_T.

Et donc je vais vous répondre ici et maintenant *^*/ :

TrèfleV : Ai-je vraiment besoin de te répondre?*^*/ (*flemme*) Nan je rigole j'ai déjà dû te répondre en mp nan?'-' Mais sion pour la poitrine chut u_u. Et pour l'estomac merci bien*^*/.

Lya : Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir, et je suis contente que tu trouves que je cerne bien le caractère de Law car ce n'est pas facile comme tu le dis. Et j'espère que je continuerais à bien le cerner.

Nikkouyoku : Merci beaucoup*^*/.

Enora Swen : Eh oui u_u.

Caca : Que dire de plus.'^'

Traff Lamy : Un grand merci a toi *^*/. Et merci pour ma fiction ça me fait plaisir, et ne t'inquiète pas pour la review je n'y prête pas attention XD. Mais c'est gentil de me soutenir et d'affirmer le contraire. Et je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira.*^*/

Je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture *^*/!

* * *

Je relevais la tête et vit Penguin en face de moi qui me souriait. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

\- Je parle de ton dérangé de Capitaine Sifflais-je

A l'entente de mes paroles il devint comme un linge blanc, oh non me dit pas que...

\- Il est derrière moi c'est ça ? demandais-je résolu à Pinguin

Il fit un léger hochement de tête pour me signifier que oui, je me retournais lentement pour me retrouver face Law.

Je vis les yeux de Law briller d'une malice que je qualifierais de perverse. Il me regardait de haut et je vis qu'il prit un certain plaisir non dissimulé a laissé durer cette situation. En effet il savait que j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Il semblait s'amuser de ma réaction et je n'osais pas bouger. Il me fixa dans les yeux une seconde qui me parut une heure et finit par dire :

\- Je vais me chercher un café moi-même, le service laisse à désirer ici. Yuno tu penseras à nettoyer l'infirmerie en mon absence.

Je vis Penguin suivre nerveusement son capitaine, surement ne voulait-il pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il lui parlait et Law semblait lui donner des directives puisque Penguin prit une autre direction que Law à une intersection. Je m'aperçus soudain que je m'en étais plutôt sorti à bon compte puisqu'il ne m'avait disséqué vivante, comme le disaient les rumeurs à son sujet.

...

Law prit un café, et regardait l'horizon sur le pont du sous-marin qui était émergé aujourd'hui. Il fixait l'horizon en amenant à intervalles régulières le café à sa bouche. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait pris Yuno dans son équipage.

Je pris un balai et commençai mon nettoyage du sol. Une fois cela terminé je faisais les vitres en m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder dehors le soleil briller. Une fois les vitres finies je contemplais une dernière fois l'extérieur et me mis à faire la poussière sur les meubles. J'avais fini avant que Law ne revienne et je ne sus pas quoi faire. Je regardais autour de moi, et cherchais une chose à nettoyer que j'aurais oubliée mais je ne vis rien. Mon regard s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque. Je m'approchai et commençai à regarder tous les livres qui y étaient, que des livres de science pour la plupart. Des livres sur les animaux, les plantes, les avancées médicales etc... Je pris un livre sur les différentes variétés de plantes médicinales et je commençais à le lire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai lus, après étais-je trop concentrée ou bien étais-ce lui qui étais trop silencieux ? Je n'entendis pas Law entrer et je sentis d'un seul coup une personne me regarder. Il avait un regard condescendant et me fixait sans aucune forme de sourire. Je sursautai et m'empressai de fermer le livre en le rangeant.

\- Tu sais lire? Me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je ne retins pas sa pique, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire je le regardais dans sa direction mais ne levais pas la tête de peur de croiser son regard. Il y eut un silence, mais il le brisa en me disant d'un ton froid :

\- Puisque tu sembles t'intéresser à la botanique tu vas m'accompagner sur l'île.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire les courses avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je répondis donc par un oui à peine audible. Nous descendîmes donc du sous-marin. Je ne sortais pas souvent de chez moi, si bien que quand je vis la grandeur du marché, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'émerveiller ce qui fit rire une certaine personne. Je rageais intérieurement car je ne pouvais rien dire. Je passais donc ma journée et oui ma journée à le suivre pour faire ses achats de plantes médicinales. Et après on dit que c'est nous les filles les pires en shoping. Je le suivais de près et j'observais autour de moi dès qu'il s'arrêtait à un étale. Je m'aperçus en fin de journée que nous étions suivis par des soldats de la marine. Je les avais vu plusieurs fois auparavant dans la journée mais je pensais pas que c'était après nous qu'ils en avaient, mais j'avais oublié que j'étais en présence d'un pirate, sadique qui plus est. Sans compter que le gouvernement a voulu me supprimer car il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Law sembla comprendre ce que j'avais vu et il se moqua de moi :

\- C'est maintenant que tu le vois

\- Je les avais déjà vu avant lui réponds-je d'un ton provocateur

Ton provocateur qu'il n'apprécia guère et me le fit savoir en me fixant de son regard gris métallique. Je me figeai sur place et je ne dis plus rien. Law décida qu'il était temps de retourner au bateau. Mais avant de sortir du marché des soldats de la marine nous barrèrent le chemin. Law activa son pourvoir et sans difficulté il les tua. J'étais restée à côté de lui n'osant pas bouger, il m'avait ainsi évité de prendre des balles grâce à son pouvoir. Une fois de retour au sous-marin, Law me demanda d'aller ranger les plantes dans l'infirmerie en les séparant chacune dans des bocaux qui leur sont réservés. Pendant ce temps il partit avec un membre de son équipage que je ne connaissais pas bien mais qui était responsable de la salle de commandes. Je m'appliquais donc à ranger toutes les plantes dans les bocaux correspondants. Une fois le travail terminé, je me rendis dans la cuisine du sous-marin.

Tout le monde était là, le capitaine compris. Il lisait un journal et ne leva pas les yeux quand j'entrai dans la cuisine. Ban me salua et me dit de m'asseoir il allait servir le diner. Une fois tout le monde servi il s'assit à côté de moi et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. De ma vie ancienne et de ses aventures. Une fois le repas terminé, je rentrai dans ma cabine et me préparais à aller dormir, j'étais fatiguée par cette journée. Je m'affalais sur mon lit et me recouvris des couvertures et m'endormie presque aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tôt, Law faisait les visites médicales de contrôles pour ses nakamas et je devais l'assister. Il me montrait les gestes de bases comment écouter le cœur et la respiration de quelqu'un avec un stéthoscope. Je m'appliquais toujours plus et me surpris même à prendre du plaisir à travailler avec Law. C'est dire. Après il m'apprit petit à petit les premiers soins sur un blessé grave. Comment faire un garrot lorsque quelqu'un fait une hémorragie, etc...

Au bout d'un mois je commençais à m'habituer, je parle de ma nouvelle vie avec Law..., enfin tout l'équipage des Heart. Je travaillais toujours à l'infirmerie, écoutant les remarques sarcastiques de Law en répondant quelque fois au péril de ma vie, en effet quelques scalpels avaient été lancé dans ma direction à ces moments-là, n'atteignant miraculeusement pas leurs cibles. Law m'emmenait quelquefois hors du sous-marins avec lui pour faires des courses le plus souvent, pour les missions plus périlleuses je ne venais pas. Un jour, il partit en mission pour récupérer je ne sais quoi que détenait un ennemi. Sauf que...

\- Law m'écriais-je

Il venait de rentrer précipitamment dans l'infirmerie, il était tard dans la nuit et je venais de finir de nettoyer la salle.

\- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? continuais-je

J'approchais précipitamment une chaise pour qu'il s'y écroule, je l'examinais du regard rapidement et levai le regard vers lui.

\- Je vais appeler des médecins de l'équipage pour te soigner.

\- Non rétorqua-t-il précipitamment

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es blessé !

Ne l'écoutant pas, je commençais à me lever et il m'attrapa par le bras ce qui me donna une décharge électrique dans le bras et il arriva à me retenir malgré son état. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et rajoutai :

\- Law lâche moi, tu as besoin de soin !

Il n'en fit rien et me dit d'une voix faible, mais avec toujours son assurance énervante :

\- Je suis toujours le capitaine à ce que je sache et j'ai dit non. Il rajoute : Et même si tu n'es pas très douée tu devrais arriver à me soigner.

Je grognais et le traitai à voix haute de débile, il me lança un regard noir, mais il était trop fatigué pour me tuer.

Je regardais Law il avait d'énormes entailles sur le ventre, les bras et les jambes, le pire étant le ventre une large entaille qui lui traversait le ventre sur la longueur. Je pris en vitesse un antiseptique et de quoi arrêter les saignements. Je nettoyai rapidement ses plaies et commençai à les couvrir de bandages.

Je m'appliquais à bien faire les bandages tout en le regardant s'efforçant de calmer sa respiration les yeux fatigué me regardant à peine. Il avait toujours cette lueur métallique mais le sadisme en moins, il avait presque un regard normal. Une fois finis, je me décidais à le faire s'allonger.

\- Law il faut que tu t'allonges.

Je commençais donc doucement à le lever mais son torse tomba lourdement en avant sur moi ça me fit frissonner et sur le coup j'ai eu très chaud. Je le redressais difficilement et décidais d'apporter le lit et de le baisser à sa hauteur pour le faire s'allonger dessus. Une fois ça fait je remonte le lit et le fais rouler à sa place. Je prends une chaise et m'assois près du lui pour le surveiller.

_Law je le revois perdant beaucoup de sang, je revois son visage encore plus pâle et fatigué. Et je ressens. La peur. La peur, qu'il meurt, lui. _

Je rouvre les yeux et ne comprends pas où je suis. Je suis allongée sur un lit et là ça me revient Law blessé, moi qui le soigne et qui m'endors. Et mes pensées aussi, en y repensant elles me semblent étranges mais sur le coup c'était normal pour moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de trop y réfléchir, car je vois Law passer devant moi et déjà il me dit sur un ton sarcastique :

\- Bien dormi ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je l'écoute à moitié car je me repasse mes pensées et je me rappelle de tout, et j'ai envie de me repasser ça dans ma tête. De quand je l'ai soigné et que je touchais sa peau qui était chaude, alors que l'on pourrait penser le contraire en voyant ses yeux gris qui font penser au froid, car ils vous glacent quand ils vous fixent. Mais je prends conscience que Law me parle.

\- C'est moi le malade et c'est toi qui dors ? Rajoute-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je relève moitié ses propos et je me rends compte que je suis dans le lit où **il **a dormi et aussi qu'il m'a porté dans **ses bras. **J'en frissonne rien qu'à y penser, et à voir Law me porter dans ses bras un tableau inimaginable, mais quand il m'a sauvé la première fois il m'a bien porté aussi. Mais la voix de Law me rattrape.

\- Réveilles-toi et ramène-moi un café sans le renverser pour une fois, me dit-il sur un ton narquois.

Je grogne intérieurement, pas moyen il est bien trop agaçant je me lève et je vais lui chercher SON café en ruminant. Je lui rapporte et il le boit fièrement devant moi pour m'embêter, et le pire, le pire ! C'est que ça marche.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir :).


End file.
